Songs in Russian
by Winters Skye
Summary: That's the thing about songs in a different language, the lyrics could mean something completely different than what you thought it was. Yuuri finds himself in a position thanks to a certain Russian song he keeps hearing, one that he now knows is actually a love song. [Victuuri] [Yuri! On Ice] [Including my take on the hair combing scene]


**Yay! I finished this story before the 4th episode came out! This story has not been betaed in the hope that I would get it up in this time frame :D**

 **Side note, I will delete this and repost it if** **and when a Yuri! On Ice category is added, so just as a heads up.**

* * *

The skating rink. That's where Yuuri would go whenever he needed to clear his mind of everyday worries. He would just glide around the rink, no specific performance in mind. The ice simply sliding under his skates.

It always seemed to be unusually quiet in the rink. To Yuuri it was actually a bit sad, there wasn't much business here. But then there were the days like the skating battle between him and Yurio, Hot Springs on Ice, when more people than lived in the town showed up. Those days were few and far between though.

Letting his mind wander, Yuuri soon started humming a song he had heard multiple times now. Victor continued to play Russian music, so after awhile the more common ones got stuck in Yuuri's head. He only knew the tune of the songs, never being able to pick up the Russian words. Yuuri knew that if he attempted to say any of the words he'd probably end up butchering them really bad.

But he hummed the tune anyway. He smiled as he glided around the outer edge of the ice, not noticing the quiet creaking of the door as someone entered the rink.

Yuuri's humming became louder, echoing around the empty space reaching a man's ears who leaned against the door frame.

"Hmmm, he's actually not that off." A smile spread across the silver haired man's face as he began to sing the words softly, not loud enough to reach Yuuri's ears.

"Za polosoy gorizonta

My okazalis' s toboy

Nam ulybayetsya solntse

O lyubvi tikho shepchet priboy"

"Somneniy nit' zabyvaya

Tvoi risuyu cherty

Tvoy obraz ne zabyvayem

Ty odna ideal krasoty"

* * *

Yuuri walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck to dry off his hair. As he was headed to his room he ran into a certain Russian who currently was taking up residence in their house- not that he minded, no he didn't mind at all.

"Yuuri!"

"Hi Victor," Yuuri closed his eyes as he smiled at his coach, and now friend.

"Yuuri go up to my room," The Russian smiled at him as he continued "I'll meet you there."

"Alright" Honestly at this point Yuuri wasn't going to question Victor. He learned fairly quickly that Victor was a bit odd, and had absolutely _no_ concept of personal space.

So up the stairs he went to find the storage room that had been turned into Victor's room. Again Victor had Russian music playing, not loud enough for it to be heard outside of the room. Yuuri thought that he must have a playlist that he just plays on repeat, probably of his favorite songs, there seemed to be the same songs always playing.

Looking around the room Yuuri saw how much Victor made himself at home. What surprised him the most was that Victor had many pictures up from his short time there in Japan. There were pictures of both him and Yuuri, some of the landmarks Victor so loved in the town. There were also pictures of his family back in Russia.

Yuuri was glad that he took down his many posters of Victor a couple days after the Russian man arrived in town. Although he loved the posters, he figured it would be weird to have them up with Victor around. There were also the days that Victor insisted on barging into Yuuri's room as he exclaimed something new and wonderful he just recently found.

As though Yuuri's mind was read, Victor burst into the room followed closely by Makkachin.

"Yuuuuuri!" Victor excitedly drew out the middle of Yuuri's name as he burst into the room.

"Hmm?" Yuuri turned around to see his coach holding a comb in his hand and Makkachin by his feet. He pulled the towel from around his neck to continue to dry his hair.

The comb in Victor's hand simply made Yuuri believe that he was going to comb the fluffy poodle while they probably talked about his next skating performance. Or something of the like.

Victor simply sat on the ground with Makkachin laying down next to him. He patted the floor in front of him indicating for Yuuri to sit down.

Only slightly questioning the situation, Yuuri sat down facing towards Victor setting the towel in his lap.

"No no no! This won't do!" Victor exclaimed waving his hands in front of Yuuri.

"Why not?" Yuuri was completely confused. If you wanted to talk to someone didn't you face them?

"You have to turn the other way Kobuta-chan! I can't comb your hair if you're facing me!" Victor explained as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

"W-what?" Yuuri stuttered as his whole face flushed red.

"What? Do you not want me to?" Victor cocked his head to the side, what almost could have been a sad look on his face.

"N-no," Yuuri waved his hands in front of his face, "it's not that!"

"So you'll let me?" Victor immediately perked up.

"Mhm." Yuuri quietly replied as he turned around to face away from Victor. They quickly fell into a comfortable yet slightly awkward silence. The only sound was the music. Victor slid the comb through Yuuri's still slightly damp hair easily.

Again a song Yuuri had heard many times before started to play, confirming his suspicion that it was just a playlist on repeat. Soon he couldn't help but hum with the music.

Behind him Victor smiled as he continued to comb his black hair. Victor softly sang the words in Russian, his breath slightly hitting Yuuri's neck.

"Za polosoy gorizonta

My okazalis' s toboy

Nam ulybayetsya solntse

O lyubvi tikho shepchet priboy"

"Somneniy nit' zabyvaya

Tvoi risuyu cherty

Tvoy obraz ne zabyvayem

Ty odna ideal krasoty"

Yuuri smiled as he closed his eyes. The situation just sent a wave of calm over him. Victor's fingers ever so slightly touched his hair as they guided the comb, occasionally brushing against Yuuri's ear or cheek.

After the song finished Victor smiled as he broke the comfortable silence.

"Yuuri do you like that song? You keep humming it."

"I guess. It's just gotten caught in my head." Yuuri paused before exclaiming, "This was the only time I've hummed it around you!"

"Oh yeah I guess it was." Victor laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "You really do space out when you skate, don't you?"

"Y-you were there when I was skating by myself the other day?"

"Is it wrong for a coach to check on his pupil?" Victor smirked.

"I guess not," Yuuri murmured as he looked at the floor.

After what seemed like a couple minutes Yuuri spoke up, "What are the lyrics? Not in Russian I mean, so I can understand them."

"Hmm." Victor placed his finger on his cheek as he thought. Yuuri turned around to face him. "Well the part that I was singing I believe roughly translates to,

'Beyond the horizon  
We appeared together  
The sun is smiling to us  
The surf is quietly whispering about love  
Cutting the thread of doubts  
I'm drawing your features  
Your image is unforgettable  
Only you are ideal of beauty'"

Yuuri began to get flustered upon hearing what the lyrics meant.

"The song is called 'Dancing Lady', which I think is perfect," Victor paused as he gently placed his hand under Yuuri's chin, lifting his face to look at him. "Since you could be my dancing lady." Victor sent Yuuri a wink as his face turned a shade of red he didn't even know a person was capable of reaching.

Yuuri glanced at Makkachin almost as if the dog would provide answers. Sadly the poodle just looked at Yuuri and went back to resting its head on its paws, not providing answers to anything.

"Would you like that Yuuri?" Victor smiled resting his other hand on Yuuri's, on the ground. The comb long forgotten on the floor. "To be my dancing lady?"

Yuuri was speechless, not being able to get out anything that remotely sounded like a word. He could only sit there with his mouth partially agape at the current turn of events.

Victor Nikiforov, his idol for as long as he could remember, was currently being more of a flirt than he usually was. Something told Yuuri this was more than just a flirtatious comment flung his way here and there. This was something more. Victor combing his hair, the fact that that one song was constantly playing. This was definitely more than just a quick comment here and there.

"Yuuri?" Victor's words brought Yuuri's gaze back up from the floor and into blue eyes. Victor gently rested his head against Yuuri's forehead, white strands of hair separating blue eyes from brown eyes.

"Hmmm," Was about the only thing Yuuri could muster to say at this point that made any comprehensible sense.

"Can I kiss you?"

Again Yuuri's face was turning a shade of pink. Multiple questions were running through his mind. Did he want Victor to kiss him? Well he did, but what if he couldn't get the words out to say that he wanted him to? Why was Victor even asking him of all people if he could kiss him?

Question after question coursing through his mind, Yuuri accidentally blurted out a simple word which would change the relationship between him and Victor forever, "Yes"

"You're too cute Kobuta-chan." Victor quietly smiled as he gently brought his lips to Yuuri's.

The kiss was quick and abrupt as Mari burst into the room as if to explain something only to stop herself seeing the position her brother and his idol were in. Yuuri's chin was still resting in Victor's hand as the former was still as red as a tomato.

She quickly composed herself as she exclaimed, "Victor I swear to God stop hitting on my brother!"

Victor proceeded to distract her, with Makkachin at his heels. Yuuri just sat dumbfounded on the floor ever so gently touching his lips, still amazed as to what just happened.

* * *

 **If you're curious the song is literally called Dancing Lady. I picked that one because for one it had an English translation, BUUT also because I thought it was fitting with ice skating pretty much being dancing but on ice. Also Yuuri pretty much said he was good with being the lady who seduced the playboy.**

 **But I love this show so much and this ship is becoming my heart.**

 **Also headcanon if you couldn't tell in the story- Victor plays Russian music which Yuuri soon learns the tune and will occasionally hum. Victor will then proceed to sing the words in Russian.**

 **But I hope you enjoyed my silly little story! Feel free to review and favorite!**


End file.
